Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Securely sharing data between computing devices may be a desirable objective of users of computing devices. Also, users may want to share data with other users based on similar preferences or tastes to an area of interest. These users may also want to maintain an acceptable level of privacy and/or security from other entities while sharing the data. These other entities may include unwanted advertisers, spammers or malicious actors.